The GameChanger
by InfluenceIngrid
Summary: Niall Horan was broken beyond recognition. But on that one fateful day in a shabby-looking diner, he will finally find what he didn't know what he was looking for. A One Direction One-Shot.


_**Game-changer.**_

Niall Horan was just like any other man out there. He was vulnerable, and he was torn. At the height of their popularity, Niall still goes unnoticed by the fans. Until one day, he finds one that is surely he will keep.

* * *

_Hi Guise! This is my very first Niall fic and I really hope you guise understand that I'm only doing this from a sprout of inspiration. I'm not really sure if I'm going to end it like this, or if I'm adding a new chapter. For now, this is purely a One-Shot. I hope you guise review and I hope you like how this is timed with the rumors about Niall and management not being able to sing. Oh, and this is purely a work of fiction. The description of Niall at the beginning is just part of the plot, not reality. Thank you! xx_

His name was Niall Horan. Everyone knew him because he is a member of the boy band called One Direction. It wasn't unusual for Niall to be unceremoniously hated. It wasn't unusual that fans didn't know Niall more than they did Harry, or Zayn. It wasn't unusual for Niall to go unnoticed by fans when he walked down the streets with the lads.

Only real fans knew him. But he didn't know that. All he knew was that of all the boys in the band, he was the least deserving to be part of it. He didn't let that insecurity show, of course.

It was on the day of their LA Show and they were doing a meet 'n' greet with fans. And that, was the moment Niall had felt like he didn't belong in the band anymore. Most of the fans thought how he looks much different now, how he wears more tank tops and has his hair longer... How he seems much attractive now, and how he's doing all this so he can be noticed. How wrong they were. Niall just really wants his hair longer than usual because he seems it's a better look for him. Lou thought so as well, so she just did a little trimming here and there. He never expects attention anymore. He knows he'll never get more than what he deserves anyway.

During the meet 'n' greet, a lot of fans wanted pictures with the rest of the boys, but not with Niall. One fan even pointed out how Niall was standing too close to her and she felt uncomfortable. Niall's face burned at the comment but laughed it off and stood beside Louis instead. Those times really made Niall want to evaporate in thin air. "I think I'm gonna get some air, mates." Niall said as he took off early from the venue. The boys let him go because they knew how Niall could get when he's upset. Security didn't follow him around because he specifically told them not to. "Heck if I wasn't even acknowledged here what more out there?" Niall told Paul with a smirk.

He took off and walked towards this shabby-looking diner. Niall always liked food, it was apparent that he'd vent out his feelings at the sight of food. He sat at a booth corner obscured from prying eyes. Good thing it wasn't a particularly busy day at the diner, so there were not much people around.

Niall looked around at the people. Not even one soul noticed him. It was as if he wasn't even a member of a hugely successful band. It was nice sometimes, to be left alone. But now, it feels as though he actually was lonely of being the only one famous person in this diner and be unrecognized. It wasn't that he wanted girls to ogle at him everywhere he went. He wanted to at least feel people cared. Apparently not.

"What are you having, sweetie?" the middle-aged waitress asked Niall, pen at the ready.

"Oh, I'll have the pancakes." he said. "And some sausage... And, a milkshake."

"Coming right up." the waitress said as she went back to the counters.

"You should've gotten the waffles instead." a voice said. It seemed to come from the booth in front of his. He looked over to peer at the owner of the voice. It was a girl. It seemed as if she were his age as well. She was reading a magazine, and sipping a tall glass of chocolate milkshake.

"Excuse me?" Niall replied.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I liked their waffles better." she answered.

Niall moved over to her booth. When she saw him, there was this split-second look of surprise, that she quickly hid away in a poker face, but Niall saw it nonetheless. Niall smiled at what he saw. He gestured towards the seat in front of her and she nodded. He sat there and then said, "Thanks for the suggestion. I wish you should've said earlier."

She smiled and the went back to her magazine. Niall looked dumbfounded. The girl didn't even advance on him, didn't even ogle or squeal at his presence. Typical fan again, he guessed.

"Just because I don't scream or say inappropriate and perverted comments about you, doesn't mean I don't know you, Horan." she noted, flipping a page of the magazine, fixed on the next article.

Niall was so perplexed at this girl in front of him. He didn't even know why he went over to her booth. She looked beautiful though, no questioning that. She had long, brown hair and an angelic face. Her brown eyes are perfectly framed by long, thick lashes, and her thin lips are in the prettiest shade of cherry. She was beautiful.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She now closed her magazine, Niall noticed it was Nylon. She looked at him straight in the eye, and then smiled.

"I was... Unfortunately, one of the fans at the meet 'n' greet who didn't get to go in." she said.

So she was a fan. Wow.

"That's too bad. But why though?"

"Because you weren't there."

Oh. That's new. Niall never really felt wanted in a long time, and he was surprised that people like her would say things like that.

"Well, you should've gone nonetheless. I mean, the boys are there anyway-"

"Yeah, but I really don't admire the fact that I'm only going to meet Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry, and not meet One Direction."

The girl is really leaving a lasting impression on Niall. She didn't seem too eager to impress, and yet, she sounds so sweet.

"You know everyone loves you, right?" she said suddenly, when he wasn't talking anymore. He smiled.

"It's alright. I know that already. I was just really tired." he countered. She scoffed. She actually scoffed at his reply. The look that he had was of disbelief.

"You keep saying on twitter that things don't get to you. Now back there, you were staring at it right in the face." she said, "And for once, you need to realize that it's alright to feel bad. It's alright to cry. It's alright to tell everyone how upset they've made you. But after that, you need to pick yourself back up, and keep your chin up."

The food arrived just then. Niall had lost his appetite. This girl... Whoever she was, she was a shot of new life.

She called up on things as she saw them. And she was right, he wasn't supposed to just leave like that.

"Some fans could just really be thick." he said. "I mean, I know they don't mean to ignore me or whatever, but I get jealous of the other lads."

She looked at him intently as he went on.

"Once, there was this fan, she hugged every one of the lads except for me. I smiled and laughed it off, but deep inside, I felt like a wreck." he said, a tear escaping from his eyes. He quickly rubbed it off. "I didn't tell the lads about it. I didn't want them to worry. But sometimes management does these little things so I could avoid singing at the shows as much as I can.."

"They gave me guitar parts so I couldn't sing with the mic. Louis suggested a stand, but they said no. Once, Louis held the mic for me while I was playing the guitar at Phoenix, and right after the show, he got in a row with our handlers because they weren't right for not letting me sing." Niall was legit crying now. He'd wipe off his tears and new ones would resurface.

She didn't know what to do, so she offered her hanky and said, "It's clean." He chuckled and wiped off his tears.

"Don't you guys think it's time for new management? We all think so." she said.

"We're locked in with management for 3 years. We're in our second year, so we can't just go and fire them off." he replied. He was now more composed. He then smiled and said, "Sorry you had to see me break down like that. I'm not usually the crying type of man."

"It's fine. I won't tell a soul." she mimicked zipping her lips which made Niall randomly smile at her.

This girl seemed like a keeper.

"No one really made me feel better like you did." Niall admitted sheepishly. She blushed, which made Niall's face burn, in a good way. He had never had this sort of connection at such a small span of time. He liked it.

"Just try to not give a fuck anymore." she smiled and then she started to get her magazine to leave. Niall got a hold of her hand, and that's when she blushed more. "Excuse me?" she said.

"Why are you leaving? I haven't even treated you for making me smile." he said.

"My mom's gonna kill me. I've been gone from the hotel long enough." she replied, standing up, his hand still on hers.

"Why don't I walk you to your hotel?" he suggested.

"I would want that more than anything else in the world, Niall, but I can't." she replied apologetically. She let go, and started to walk out of the shop. Niall stood up and followed her.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked.

"I hope this is not the last time we meet, Niall Horan." she smiled, and then closed the door of the diner. Niall half-wanted to run out to ask her name, but then, he saw that Liam was calling on his phone. Must get back to reality.


End file.
